


Accidents Happen

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Holiday, Silly, Snowy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Kili+ “I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and oh my god im so sorry i accidentally nailed you in the face.”+“You’re building a a snow man even though you’re a full grown adult but I brought you a carrot for the nose.”+“We were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”+“You called me at two in the morning insisting that I come over and help you bake Christmas cookies for the party tomorrow because you forgot to make them earlier and now need help.”





	Accidents Happen

 

All you wanted to do was get home and relax in front of the television with something warm to drink. You could not believe it could snow so much in one day and walking home from your bus stop had turned into a near impossible trek. You forced your feet through the snow as you put your head down against the flurrying powder and trod on. A little bit further and you would be home and you could disappear under a blanket until it all went away.

A sudden shout came from ahead and you lifted your head only to find your face stung by the crash of snow against your skin. You raised your hands to wipe away the powder and your face was burning from the cold impact of the snowball which had seemingly come out of nowhere. You clasped your cheeks between your gloved hands and looked around until you found the source of the yelling and the snowball.

“I am so sorry,” Your dark-haired neighbour, Kili, pushed his way through the snow, “I was aiming for this arse.”

He pointed to his brother and housemate, Fili, and you shook your head as those two always seem to find trouble together. Your face tingled with cold and you tried not to look as pained as you were. You could hear the genuine tone in his voice and you knew that you had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“It’s fine,” You forced out quietly, “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?” He stopped before you and you tried not show how nervous he made you; it had always been difficult for you to focus when he was near, with his warm eyes and his dark hair, “Oh my, your face is red and everything. I should have–”

“Look, it’s okay,” You interjected as best you could with your pathetic voice, “I’m fine, truly. Besides, you are just having fun in the snow.”

“Yeah, but we’re not children,” He almost looked bashful before he glanced over at his brother who was busy rolling a large ball of snow, “Well, I’m not.”

“Please, don’t worry about it,” You lowered your hand and gave your best smile, “Have fun.”

You sidestepped him awkwardly as you headed for your walk, more mortified that you had walked into his snowball than angry that you had been assaulted by him. You were sure you looked like an utter dolt, looking at the ground instead of ahead of your own path.  _How was it that every time you ran into Kili, you ended up feeling so foolish?_

* * *

You looked out your window the moment you got inside, though you felt like a creep doing so. You wondered what those two were up to as it seemed that they were done with their little battle. As you glanced into the snowy exterior, you could see them forming the body of a snowman and you were nearly envious. You wished that you were able to enjoy such simple things. You never thought of doing anything so peculiar, instead you sat inside and read your fanciful books.

Maybe that was your problem, maybe you needed to get out. Well, this could be an opportunity for just that. It was nearly a new year and you needed to start changing yourself. It would also be a perfect chance for you to get over your damned fear of your neighbour and try to make him see you as more than the little mouse who lives next store and squeaks whenever she passes by.

You ran to the kitchen, your boots tracking snow through your hallways but your were not too concerned as you planned your next move. You had never done anything like this; by which, you meant anything outgoing. You would never think of inviting yourself along but if you could make yourself useful, it could not be very intrusive. You rifled through the crisper and tucked the best looking carrot into your pocket before tramping back along your melting path.

You nearly threw your door open and pulled it shut with a rush of nerves in your stomach; this would be much easier if you had a friend. Much of your life would be easier if you had a friend with you at all times. You stomped through the snow and towards the two brothers as they began to place the head atop the body of their version of Frosty and you nearly barreled into it as you slid to a stop.

“I, uh, brought you a nose,” You clumsily pulled the carrot from your pocket, “You can’t have a snowman without a nose.”

“Surely not,” Fili accepted the carrot without question, “Always nice to have a helpful neighbour, isn’t it, Kili?”

“Yep,” Kili avoided your eye line as he took the vegetable from his brother with an odd look between them, “Thank you, [Y/N]. We really appreciate it…and I am still very sorry about the snowball.”

“Please, I’ve come to get past that,” You explained as you tried to look normal, “And you two looked like you were having a lot of fun…I love snow fights.”

“Even after my brother nearly took your face off?” Fili asked with a chuckle and Kili punched his arm.

“There, he’s got a nose,” Kili announced as he sent his brother one last glare and turned to you, “Though he lacks much else.”

“Oh, that can be fixed,” You poked eyes into its head and then carved a smile into it, “There you go.”

“Nice,” Kili appraised as he stepped closer to admire the work, “As good as it’s going to get.”

“Hey, Ki, heads up!” Fili shouted before a snowball whizzed past you and hit Kili in the chest.

“Careful, Fili,” Kili stepped between you and another projectile launched by his brother, “The poor girl’s had enough of that, I think.”

You furrowed your brow and knelt to scoop up some snow, slowly backing away as you did so. Silently plotting your next move with a smirk as you rolled the powder into the perfect orb. You lobbed it forward with vigour and it crashed into Kili’s shoulder as he continued to reprimand his brother.

“I can handle it,” You assured him as he paused his rant and turned back to you, “See? Though I think we should keep it below the head.”

“Oh, you!” He actually smiled as you began to make another, “Don’t you even–”

The snow burst against his shoulder and another on his back as Fili released his own from his other side. Kili ducked as you launched another and began to pack one himself as you tried to race away from his eye line. Fili let off another and you were hit across your stomach and a snowball met the same spot as you turned back and Kili had thrown his own.

Kili neared you menacingly with one in hand and you kicked up powder at him before reaching out and knocking the snow from his hand. He smirked as he watched the snow crumble to the ground and suddenly you were bracing yourself for impact as he barreled forward with a chuckle. You screamed as he landed atop of your in the snow, the thick powder softening the impact as he did.

You were laughing like mad as he crushed you beneath him and you realized he had not fully intended to tackle you. He began to scramble on top of you before pushing himself up to look down at you. What he did not realize was that he had his hand upon your chest as he did and you looked down at it with a surprised expression as it felt unusual and yet you did mind so much.

“Uh, Kili,” You said precariously and he cringed before removing his hand.

“I, uh, sorry,” He apologized but made no move to remove himself from you.

As he sat over you, a thick tension set in and the two of you could only stare at each other in awkward silence. You were trying not to think of how his hand had perfectly fit your breast and you were sure he felt mortified at the errant touch. You fidgeted beneath him as a heat began to spread through your body as he stared down at you and a voice finally broke your intense stalemate.

“Get off of her, Kili,” Fili called as you heard his footsteps crushing the snow, “I’m sure she’s had enough of you assaulting her for one night.”

“I swear to god, Fili,” Kili removed his eyes from you at last and pushed himself from atop you, “I am going to kill you.”

“Oh, come on,” Fili rolled his eyes, “You always say that.”

“You keep saying stupid things and it will be the truth,” He hissed as he turned back and held his hand out to you, “[Y/N], sorry about that. Let’s get you out of the snow.”

“And her clothes, eh?” You heard Fili’s cheeky whisper to his brother as you were pulled to your feet.

“What?” You tried not to smile at the remark.

“He didn’t say anything,” Kili elbowed his brother as he released your hand, “He’s just an idiot.”

* * *

You were sleeping peacefully, or at least as peacefully as you could on your couch after falling asleep watching Netflix. The knock on your door however frightened you awake and you fell off your sofa with a crash. You looked at the clock on the television and saw that it was nearly two in the morning.  _You could not fathom who would be at your door so late…or would it be early?_

You crawled over to the window and glanced out from beneath the curtains, trying not to give away your position as you did so. Kili was out there in the dark with his arms crossed over his chest and you could see his shivers shaking his body. You wondered why he was here at such a time…if at all.

Since your little foray in the snow, he had seemed to come around more often. Asking to borrow some minuscule tool or utensil or he would stop you on your way home and give a friendly greeting. Fili was just as nice but Kili seemed a little more present than his brother though you were trying to keep your mind from running away into fantasy.

You pushed yourself to your feet and shambled over to the door, still half-awake despite the rude awakening and cracked it open with a yawn.

“Hello?” You greeted as you tried to hide from the cold.

“Hey, [Y/N], I am so sorry to wake you…” He looked down at his boots, “But I need a little help and I, uh, I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“What do you need?” You asked as you leaned against the door frame.

“Well, I did ask Fili,” He began pleadingly, “But he told me to go…you know? But I don’t think I can do it on my own.”

“Christ’s sake, Kili,” You interjected as you pushed back your hair, “Just tell me what you need before you talk me back asleep.”

“I liked you more when you didn’t talk so much,” He said though his voice was light, “I need to make some cookies for this party. If you help, I suppose you could come along.”

“And you’ve waited until two in the morning to bake them?” You replied sardonically.

“Well, I forgot,” He quirked his mouth with shame, “And it’s a family thing, my mother will kill me if I haven’t done anything.”

“I’ll help, but I don’t need to come if it’s a family gathering,” You assured as you looked around for your boots behind you, “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I’d prefer it if you did,” He returned as you began to slip into your shoes, “It would keep my mom from pestering too much…then she’d be on Fili for the night.”

“Um, I guess…” You stepped out into the cold, not bothering with a sweater as you pulled the door closed behind you, “But only if it’s not a nuisance.”

“Trust me,” He said as he led you down your walk, “There will be so many people, you’ll barely be noticed.”

“Alright, but if it turns out crap, I’ll have to repay you for that little snowball episode,” You threatened as you followed him to his door, “But if I’m making these cookies, I should get to enjoy a few.”

* * *

“I think ten dozen cookies is enough,” You assured Kili as he stood before you covered in flour and the like.

“You’re a life saver, [Y/N],” He said as he leaned against the counter, “You bring us a nose for our snowman and you’re great at breaking falls.”

“Not so much a fall as a tackle,” You corrected with a smirk as you leaned beside him against the island, dusting off your hands.

“Well, how could I resist?” He teased as he looked down at you, “You were kicking snow in my face.”

“Oh, snow in your face?” You mused with a dry roll of your eyes, “I wouldn’t know how that feels at all.”

“So, you don’t forgive me?” He asked giving you a pathetic pout.

“If I didn’t, I would not be here baking cookies for you in the middle of the night,” You returned, the heat from the oven rising through the kitchen, “Though your brother could have helped.”

“Nah, he needs his beauty sleep,” Kili quipped with a sly look.

“Yeah, well, so do I,” You gave a grin and pushed back your hair.

“I don’t think so,” He commented as he looked over at you, leaning his shoulder against yours, “Even with egg all over you, you’re rather cute, you know?”

“Cute?” You raised your brows with an unbidden blush, “And you covered in flour…not too bad yourself. A little ghostly.”

“Oh, is that not what girls are into these days?” He teased and you realized his was leaning rather close to you, “Supernatural things or whatever?”

“Some do,” You answered with a smirk as you turned and he did the same, keeping his eyes on yours, “I prefer my men living.”

“Yeah?” He asked as he got closer, “Well, I do prefer my women with something to grab onto…”

He looked to your chest with a naughty wink and you pushed on his shoulder with reproach.

“I knew you did that on purpose,” You recalled how he had groped you in the snow, “Very sneaky.”

“No, not on purpose,” He corrected, “It was more a happy accident.”

“Oh? So you wouldn’t do it purposely then?” You asked coyly and felt more dangerous than you ever had; all alone with a good-looking man in the middle of the night.

“Only if you wanted me to,” He smirked and the flash in his dark eyes made you giggle.

“What if asked for something else?” You ventured carefully, trying not to look away despite your nagging inner voice.

“Like what?” He raised a brow curiously.

“A kiss?” You said quietly, almost afraid, “I usually like one before I pull out the chest.”

“Well, that’s an easy task,” His fingers pulled out a lock of hair from behind your ears as he leaned in closer, “But only if you kiss me back.”

You crushed your lips into his with a flush of delight as you felt like the brazen woman you had always longed to be on the outside. His hand fell to your shoulder and his arm wrapped around you as he pulled you nearer, pushing you against the counter. As you were ready to let yourself melt in his embrace, you were suddenly disturbed by the sound of the fridge opening.

“Oi,” You looked over as Fili spoke over his shoulder, staring at the shelves of the fridge, “I would ask that you two not do that where I eat.”

“Shut up, Fili,” Kili muttered as he released you reluctantly, “There are knives in here.”

“Whatever,” Fili rolled his eyes as he pulled a can of soda from the fridge, “Just try to keep it down…and don’t burn the cookies.”

Fili left after sending a sneaky look despite his show of annoyance and you were left to your rising guilty thoughts as you mulled over what you had just done with your neighbour. Kili turned to you with a shake of his head as he listened to his brother leave and he did not look so angry as he had sounded.

“Right, now that he’s gone back to his cave,” Kili smiled down at you, “I think we can carry on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: December 29, 2015


End file.
